A Wildcat For A Girlfriend
by Mizuki Inuzuka
Summary: KibaSaku/NejiIno...Based on Submission by sakuraspimp. Dominanace, Lemons, Hardcore Hentai...If you don't like...It was not meant for you in the first place, I wrote it for my enjoyment and because I loved the story it was based on!


A/N: This was sooo inspired by Submission. Thanx sooo much 2 d author. Oh- I don't like Temari that much but I didn't want Shikamaru single. He's way too hot for that. And Tenten's not sexy enough for him in my opinion. Don't flame me for this plz. It's just my crazy thoughts.

"Hey Sakura."

She spun around to face Kiba, "Yes?"

"You free tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess…Why?"

"Well, I was thinking of asking you out."

"Oh… in that case, I'm not interested. Ask Ino."

"Aww… c'mon. I know you're still thinking of that Uchiha but he's already married. Get over it. He and Hinata's been married for over six years."

"It's not that… it's just that she's super depressed since Shikamaru married that bitch Temari and she doesn't act like herself anymore. She's not interested in anything anymore. She eats only when absolutely necessary, drinks when she's dying of thirst and works herself out at that hospital. She needs a boyfriend way more than I do."

"Wow. That is bad. But I'm not interested in her. I want you. Plus, Neji's been watching her a while now and he warned us that if any of us goes near her, he'll personally make sure we can't have children for the rest of our lives."

"That asshole. Why doesn't he make a move?"

"He's waiting for when 'the time is right' or so he says."

"Oh… maybe he's waiting for her birthday, next week. Okay, I'll go out with you tomorrow. Where shall I meet you?"

"I'll come over at your place around five."

"Hai."

A year and some months later:

"SAKURA!!!"

"KIBA?!!!"

"Yeah hun. I'm back."

She ran at him and he braced himself as she almost tackled him to the ground but he kept his balance.

He had returned from the extended mission of bodyguard duty a year and three days after they had left. The Fifth gave him a month off to relax and train after protecting the Daimyo of Bird Country. Long missions were becoming a pain. First one for eight months, then two months later, this one for an entire year.

They kissed passionately. Kiba's hand roamed Sakura's body, as they kissed fervently. He nuzzled into her hair, then her neck. Sakura pulled his body close as possible, while standing on her tiptoes.

"God, I missed you," she whispered.

She could feel the rise of his member through his pants, as his head moved down her neck, kissing, biting, and licking. The scent of her body was overpowering him and bringing out his more basic animalistic instincts.

"Not as much as I missed you," he barely got out.

The beast that he kept locked inside for one year, three days, and six hours, was pushing through the barrier and taking over Kiba. Sakura also noticed it and pulled Kiba's head toward hers. Sakura's touch brought him out of this lust driven state. He looked at Sakura, slightly confused.

"It's okay baby, you're home." Sakura whispered to him.

She stroked his back, and pulled him close to her.

"Sorry, hun," the dog nin apologized, his hand never left the small of Sakura's back keeping her close, "It's been too long."

"Let's reunite at home, right?" she smirked.

"I'm going to pound you into the bed," he let out a slow whisper into her ear. "That is if I don't bend you over the couch first. Fuck, I missed you."

They rushed to her apartment. Sakura turned the key into the apartment. The dog nin rushed inside before slamming her against the door, which banged shut. Kiba gripped the sides of her head intensifying the kiss. Sakura's hands pulled him closer. He had already taken off his clothes and was in his boxers only.

Removing his hands from her head, he grabbed the shirt she was wearing and ripped it off her body. He then worked on removing the bra she was wearing. His tongue exerting its dominance inside her mouth; the hardness of his member pressed against her.

"I missed you so fuckin much," he said into her ear. "_Saku_, I need you so bad."

He pulled at the skirt she was wearing, revealing her thong. A soft moan escaped her as he press a finger into her folds. Her neck filled with the sensation of his chakra when his fang pierced her skin.

Blue boxers fell to the floor, and Sakura dropped to her knees. Her tongue circled the hard cock that was in her face. Kiba hissed in anticipation. He pushed forward, and Sakura took in as much of him that would fit in her mouth. Pleasure coursed through her body as the hard, velvety cock moved in and out of her mouth.

"Now baby, please take me," she begged.

He could only comply. Pulling the kunoichi up, he opened her legs and pulled her down on his cock. The door vibrated as Kiba pushed deeper into her.

"So wet and slick; just for me. I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk," Kiba promised.

Sakura shivered at his promise. Her nails dug into his back and her legs clenched to make it tighter for him. A steady moan escaped her lips. With each stroke, he pushed in deeper and pulled her down harder, her nails digging into his skin.

"Ha-ha-harder, baby please," she begged.

Kiba could only grant her request. He pulled her up and almost off him completely, then slammed her down on his cock again. He repeated this motion a few times. The tickle in her stomach began to take over. She closed her eyes and hit her head on the door.

"_Look at me_, it's been over a year, I need to see you when you cum," the dog nin ordered.

Her eyes shot open, and locked with his. It was hard not to give in to the pleasure by squeezing her eyes shut, but Sakura had learned her lesson a year ago (the month in between the missions to relax and train) about disobeying her boyfriend. Short breaths escaped her as she reached her peak. Seeing his love cum, Kiba released his control. A burst of white liquid filled her.

"Welcome home baby." Sakura whispered.

He walked with her still seated on him, into the bedroom.

"Let's give the neighbors a reason to complain," the mischievous smile on his face, grinding into her again.

She whimpered as he brought her to the bed and pounded her into the mattress as he had said earlier. He kept his promise and they both fell asleep.

Next day:

They rushed to get dressed as Sakura had just remembered that she had promised to go on a double date with Ino and Neji, who had asked Ino out on her birthday just as Sakura had predicted. However, Kiba had left for his mission two days before her birthday so he had recently found out about the couple.

When they reached the restaurant, Kiba was surprised to find Ino and Neji glaring daggers at each other. He and Sakura sat down at the table and placed their orders. The blonde and brunette refused to break their death glares at each other and acknowledged the pinkette and brunette by a simple 'hn.'

"So… what's up?" asked Sakura in an attempt to break the tension.

"Neji-_kun_ wants _me_ to go with him to a completely _boring _council meeting and I refused but he won't take _no_ for an answer and I am _not_ about to say _yes_." growled Ino.

"You should go with him."

Ino redirected her glare at Kiba, "_What _did you say?"

"I said that you should go with him."

Seeing that Ino was about to release her fury on Kiba, Sakura quickly got up.

"Ino. Girls' meeting. Bathroom. Now."

Fuming silently, Ino followed Sakura to the women's washroom.

Kiba and Neji looked at them go. As soon as they were out of sight, Kiba turned to Neji.

"You haven't broken her in as yet?!"

"The problem is, I don't know how. She's different Kiba."

"I know. Saku too. But I broke her in alright."

"How?"

"Well… you see…

*_Flashback*_

_Their first fight occurred after eight months of exclusive dating._

"_NO! Kiba, I will not do that!" Sakura screamed, "I don't really give a damn what your sister thinks. I did not train under the great Sannin to treat injured animals."_

"_Sakura, it doesn't always have to be __your __way!" Kiba shouted back._

_The pair were in Sakura's apartment. He stood up over her, looking down._

"_Where the hell have you been? It's always been my way!" Sakura pointed out._

_This argument had been going on for forty minutes and neither side was willing to give in to the other._

_Kiba couldn't take any more. He cared for Sakura, but she had to learn that he was in charge of this relationship, not her. She needed to be taught that, when Kiba made a decision she should just shut her mouth and obey. She should not even think of opposing him. He was Kiba Inuzuka and when he wanted something, he always got it no matter what._

_He did something bold, by grabbing her by her hair. He forced her on her knees, right in front of his cock._

"_Suck it," he commanded; the expression on his face deadly serious._

"_I will not." Sakura refused._

_She tried to turn her head and get up from her spot. The ANBU tracker nin had a firm hold on her head. With his free hand he moved his pants and boxers down to his ankles; the lips of the Haruno touching the tip of his member._

"_I said suck it! It was an order."_

"_I said no! I'm not some cheap whore."_

_Once again, she tried to move, but with no result._

"_You're my girlfriend and I gave you a direct order," he looked at her without changing his expression, "You _will_ learn, bitch. When I tell you to do something, it's easier to shut up and do it."_

_After saying that, he pushed his cock inside her mouth and began to move her head. She tried to protest, but the sound was muffled as she was filled with his rock hard member. Her teeth began to move down to bite him._

"_Sakura if you try that, I promise that you won't like where I put this next. Just do as you are told."_

_He began to quicken the pace, and his eyes never broke the connection with hers. Moments later he did not need to guide her as she was sucking him on her own. The cock felt so comfortable in her mouth. Saltiness filled her mouth from the pre-cum that was present._

"_Faster."_

_Kiba ordered. Trying to maintain some control over the situation, Sakura wanted to keep the pace she set. Instead of speeding up, she slowed down just a little. The sting of his hand burned her face._

"_I said faster. Do as you are told!"_

_Kiba had smacked her, and she liked it. The pain it made her feel caused a slight jump inside her. She moved faster, taking him in deeper. That made her knees quiver. He gripped her hair again._

"_I_ will_ break you. You _will_ learn."_

_She wanted him. She wanted to feel him in her, commanding her. For so many years, she was hardly ever disappointed, but felt something was missing. This was it. The rush of being commanded and slight fear of being punished. To test her theory, she started to slow down._

_A growl escaped Kiba's lips. Her hair was still in his hands, and he yanked it so hard tears formed in her eyes. The walls of her pussy also shook. That simple act was such a turn on; she questioned what kind of freak she was._

"_When I fuckin tell you to do something, you do it," Kiba said angrily._

_Her cheek burned again as he smacked her harder than the first time. He pushed her backwards and her head leaned back on the cushions of the sofa. Kiba angled his body above her and began to fuck her mouth._

_Between every word, he thrust as deep in her mouth as possible, "You will learn to obey."_

_With such a slow gag reflex he was almost fully in her. Sakura was going crazy under him. To be at someone's mercy, made her dripping wet. His balls hit her throat with every movement. She gripped his ass squeezing it. Tears flowing from her eyes from the pleasure._

"_Look at me, damn it." Kiba commanded._

_Sakura responded. She complied, and felt his balls tighten slightly. Then her mouth was filled with cum._

"_Swallow, now."_

_She was more than happy to oblige in what he asked her to do. He pulled her onto the couch and pressed his face into her pussy. Licking her clit ever so softly, he also blew air onto it. The pinkette screamed with pleasure from her already aroused state._

_Kiba continued to lick her for several minutes then got up and pulled his clothes back on._

"_Goodnight, Sakura. I want you to wear those panties you have on now until you bathe, and you better not think of touching that pussy."_

_Sakura was on her couch with sweat and desire pouring from her. She wanted to climax so badly, and moved her finger down to finished what he started._

"_I can see you, and unless you want me to really punish you, just do as I say and go to bed." Kiba said from the front door._

_Her hand moved away, and she dressed herself and went to bed._

_The next day, Kiba once again brought up the touchy subject from before. He had come to pick her up to go training with him._

"_So you will help Hana at the Inuzuka compound," he said._

"_When I say no, I mean no!" Sakura replied sitting on the couch._

"_I have already told Hana that you would. It's not such a difficult task." Kiba said._

"_You aren't the one that has to spend a day treating sick animals."_

"_Yes, but you are my girlfriend. There are certain things that are expected from you."_

_Kiba was beginning to get pissed._

"_I'm not your slave!" she screamed, standing up._

_She stared at him coldly, "You are in no place to order me around!"_

"_Really? I beg to differ." Kiba stood and in one swift movement forced Sakura onto her knees._

"_You know the consequences."_

"_I let you do this once, and I'm n-" Sakura began, but her words were cut off as Kiba plunged into her mouth._

_His cock muffled the sound of her protest. His hand forced her head to move._

"_Sakura, you are very stubborn," he locked eyes with her, "I can keep this up all night, can you?"_

_The pinkette was moving frantically. Her panties were starting to feel wet._

"_Until you learn who's in charge, you'll be treated like this." Kiba gave her a stern look. "Faster."_

_He pushed into her mouth faster, and Sakura could feel her arousal spike. She wanted him. She wanted him to take her on the bed and fuck her into the mattress. The cock in her mouth vibrated as she felt the salty white liquid fill her._

"_Swallow." Kiba ordered._

_He pulled up his pants, "Goodnight Sakura."_

_With that, Kiba turned to leave._

_However, before he closed the door, he reminded her, "Don't you dare masturbate."_

_The door closed, and he left into the night._

_For a week, she continued to give him pleasure. He would return the favor by licking her clit until she was so close to climax, she wanted to rip her hair out. Each time he would stop leaving her wet and panting._

_The second week, Sakura found herself writing notes on patient's chart. The door of the staff office opened, and Kiba came in locking it behind him. He pulled the medic nin onto the desk and licked her through her panties. Just as she was ready to scream, he got up unlocked the door and left._

_For the entire week, it continued that way; him sneaking up on her and getting her past the point of being horny, then leaving her._

_That night, when her boyfriend came into the apartment, she fell to her knees automatically, her mouth wet with anticipation, and her pussy starting to vibrate._

"_Please Kiba, I can't stand it anymore. Please." Sakura begged; her head bowed and her face buried in his thighs._

"_That's not what I want to hear Sakura." Kiba replied._

_His arms where folded across his chest._

"_I'm sorry, I will help your sister at the vet clinic," Sakura fell face forward before the man she loved._

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes, but I won't enjoy it." Sakura answered._

"_You'll enjoy it. You'll see." Kiba smirked._

_He walked into the bedroom and looked over his shoulder, "I'm waiting, and you should be naked and on the bed before I am."_

_If anyone had told her Kiba would demand this of her, she would have told them that they were insane. She couldn't exactly explain either why his more than aggressive behavior drove her mad with lust. The pinkette moved as fast as she could to beat Kiba._

_When he had finished undressing, he climbed to the bed._

"_I'm the man in this relationship, and I will treat you well," he said as he gripped her chin making her look him in the eye. "The moment your clothes come off, you will surrender, understood?"_

"_Yes, Kiba," she looked into his eyes._

_He was on his knees looming above her, letting his status between the two be known. He pushed her back onto the bed, and entered her swiftly. Sakura could only gasp as he took her. Finally, she had the contact that she had begged for. Her hands clawed at his back._

_Kiba kissed her neck; his pace was slow and soft. Sakura pushed her hips forward; trying to pull him in deeper. The Inuzuka did not comply, keeping the same pace._

"_I'm in charge of this," he whispered in her ear, "Who told you that you could move?"_

"_I need you Kiba, please." Sakura begged._

_She once again tried to move her hips. He grabbed her hands in his and pulled them above her head. His face was nose to nose with hers. The pinkette gasped as he pulled out of her._

"_You said that you'd yield."_

_Sakura inhaled as she felt his breath on her lips._

"_Now do you want me to continue, or would you rather suck me the rest of the night?"_

"_Please, Kiba. I'm sorry." Sakura whispered._

_He released her hands from his grip and changed positions. He rolled her on her side, and placed her left leg on his shoulder. He pushed into her again. A moan escaped her as his length began to fill her body. The wetness coating him._

"_Who is the man in this relationship?" he said as he pushed deeper._

"_You are," the pinkette panted; her hand gripping the sheets._

"_And when I fuckin say you will listen, you will listen."_

_He lifted up giving himself a better position to push deeper. His hand pulled at her hair._

"_You are mine, and mine alone."_

"_Yes, Kiba." Sakura whispered._

_Her senses were overloaded. She had not been able to cum in three weeks. The thrill of being dominated was pushing her over the edge. Kiba was demanding and in complete control, and she loved it. Being his was more than she could imagine._

"_I will fuck you when I want. I will eat you when I want," Kiba ordered. "You will suck me until I'm satisfied. You will be at my mercy."_

_The last statement caused Sakura to shiver._

"_But I promise you Saku, I'll make you cum. I'll have you so trained that the sound of my voice'll cause you to shake with pleasure."_

_Kiba roughly grabbed her ass._

"_When I caress your face, you'll feel my cock in your pussy."_

_He began to move faster. Sakura was coming to her end. Her moaning became louder as her nipples got harder from her upcoming orgasm._

"_You my bitch, will be so satisfied, that the mention of my name, will make your pussy explode with wetness." Kiba purred._

_He reached down to rub her clit, "I won't be easy to get along with, but you will _never_...and I mean _never_ go to sleep without a smile on your face."_

_With that Sakura climaxed. Her clit pinched between his fingers, and his cock pounding her inside._

"_KIBA!" Sakura screamed._

_His name rolling from her lips caused Kiba to move her leg down, and turn her over to her stomach. The pinkette was on all fours, and Kiba pushed even faster. He began to grunt as his climax was near. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder. As he began to fill her, he sucked on her shoulder. The hickey was dark, and the white substance leaked from between her legs._

"_Saku," he panted._

_He pulled her down to lay beside him. "We'll be happy forever."_

_Sakura snuggled closer to him. "Hai Kiba."_

_No one would ever believe she submitted to anyone. But she didn't care. She belonged to Kiba, and she didn't want to be with anyone else._

"_I'll make you my wife someday." Kiba kissed her forehead._

_*End Flashback*_

"…and that's how I broke her in." finished Kiba.

"I doubt Ino'll be that easy to break in but it's worth a try."

Sakura and Ino hadn't returned from their so called 'girls' meeting' and Kiba and Neji were getting fed up of waiting on them. With a sigh, Kiba got up and went to the women's bathroom. He knocked the door.

"Saku? Hurry up."

"I'll be right there babe."

A second later, the door opened and Sakura came out followed by a relatively calmed Ino.

Later that night, Neji followed Kiba's advice and broke Ino in. the two couples lived happily ever after.

_**The end**_


End file.
